Over Thinking EVERYTHING!
by SwiftKitty
Summary: Just little theories I come up with and Over think jut to answer a question. I will do this For most games, movies, shows, books, ect.


The Penguins Of Madagascar

**_What Kind of Penguins are Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private?_**

Due to much research I noticed the penguins might not even have a species. Although it did take a while to come to this conclusion. The reason is because most people believe they could be hybrids. I personally thought they could have been a hybrid mix of Blue penguins and Emperor Penguins. I came to this For a reason, the reason being That in the episode "Rock-a-bye Birdie" When skipper was turned into a Baby penguin He looked like a baby Emperor penguin, But the thing is he was to small to be an emperor penguin Baby, even when fully grown he Didn't look like an emperor penguin, so I then thought what if they were blue penguins Mixed with Emperor penguins. But this was proven wrong when the Penguins of Madagascar movie 2014 Came out, in which they looked nothing like emperor penguins, even when they were young. So I came to the conclusion that they are not any kind of penguin. Think of it as a new kind or anonymous Specie's of penguins, they do not have a species they are Just penguins. I know this because I looked at all kinds of penguins and None of them Match. Even though there are some close ones they are not close enough.

**_How old are the penguins?_**

Taking wild guesses can't really help can it? But It seems everywhere I look I can't really find a good age. So I'm going to do my own little research and estimate to the best of my abilities. I will be basing this in the movieverse FWI. From what we can tell right now Is that Private Is 10 years Old (at least in human years) which for a human is young. And as seen In the beginning of the movie, Skipper, Kowalski and Rico witnessed Private hatching and They had already grown darker feathers, seemingly close to growing water proof feathers, So in human years they would be getting close to a few months to a year old. And when private hatched of course he was 0 days old, so let's estimate Skipper, Kowalski, and Rico at the time when Private hatched at being at least 7 or so months. So they would all be close to the same age yes? But one thing is different; we need to count in penguin years. Now From what I've learned an emperor penguins has a life span of about 20 years (Human years that is) but some have been known to live up to 50 years, but using the Term "Penguin Years" like the term "Dog Years" then seeing that penguins live an average of 20-25 years and humans live an average of 70-75 years The we Can Estimate about 3 to 4 penguins years per human year. So with a bit of math we can say the penguins of Madagascar are around the ages of 30. But we all know We can Not accept this! They would seem to old! So say they didn't go by the Penguin years Rule, well because They are cartoons after all! so Then if Private is 10 years old And Say Skipper, Kowalski and Rico are about 7 months to a year older Then they would Be 11 and or 12 In human years. Now Now I know you might not agree with this! To be truthful I don't agree with it all that much either But this is Just what I've come up with. You can make the penguins any age you want! I personally Imagine Private being 10-12, Skipper being 21, Kowalski being 21-22, and Rico being 21-21½.

**_Are the Penguins Really Brothers?_**

I Doubt they are Brothers In blood. But When they were separated from their families On that ice flow I bet they grew a brotherly bond between them Because Private States "My BROTHERS are coming…" when he is captured by Dave, Proving they do think of each other as brothers, It even says In the Trailer "Their Untold story begins as four BROTHERS" But By this I believe They mean Adopted Brothers, Like a whole adopted family. All though I doubt they are Brothers In blood I do believe They are Somewhat Brothers. With skipper acting like The older brother and taking care of everyone, Kowalski acting as the smart second oldest, Rico acting as the Loyal 'mess with my brothers you mess with me' Kind of Brother And Private acting as the always making you smile, optimistic little brother. So the answer is fairly simple. Yes.

**_How old is Dave?_**

HA! You thought this was only about the penguins! HA! I dun think so! Well with our estimate on how old the penguins are then we will be doing this In human years. So First off we need to know when the penguins where Shipped to the zoo. Now we know it would have to be at least a month or more after Private Hatched because I doubt they were caught the next day, so I would estimate private would have been at least a month while Skipper, Kowalski and Rico are about 8- 9 months old. So an Octopus In the wild Lives about 4 to 5 years. Sadly this is all I have to go one because I can't find out how long they live in captivity so…., Let say in human years Dave was about 3 or so, Then add to about ten years, And He SHOULD be dead. But because this is a cartoon He would be about 13 to 14 years old. But then that would make him a bit older then the penguins. But yet again it all depends on how old you want Him to be, like for me he is at least 35 or more. So in conclusion He can be any age you want him to be!

**_Leave Me Ideas!_**

_Hey Guys So I really enjoy doing things Like These And I would Love it If You Gave Me more Ideas For me to look up and maybe even Over think? It would be amazing If You could Ask me questions like these! Thank You My darling! And I'll see you later!_


End file.
